Ticket
A ticket is a means of advancing to the next episode in Candy Crush Saga. From episodes 3 to 64, you must wait 72 hours, or else three tickets are needed from three different friends playing the game in order to proceed to the next episode. Tickets nowadays was completely removed. Accessing subsequent episodes are now free for all episodes; after completing the episode finale, you go straight to the next episode. If you reached a ticket zone after completing an episode finale in Flash, and then go to the mobile platform, you go straight to the next episode as well. Where this rule applies Since July 2017, tickets was removed from HTML5. Accessing subsequent episodes are free for all episodes. For Flash, a ticket is first requested at the end of the 2nd episode, Candy Factory to unlock the 3rd episode, Lemonade Lake. In HTML5, it was first requested at the end of Lemonade Lake to unlock the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains. Three tickets are needed each time up to Minty Meadow (scene). Mary helps to unlock the episode after 72 hours, or three days. At the 64th episode, the Minty Meadow scene, tickets are no longer required to access all subsequent episodes. This is also the first episode released after the end of Dreamworld. No tickets were needed in the discontinued Dreamworld to advance to the next episode. Golden Ticket Sometimes on Flash version, there is a golden ticket available for purchase with real money. Buying this will unlock any possible episode of your progress. It is unlikely that the Golden Ticket will be offered again, as the Flash version is now relegated to secondary importance, and is no longer in active development. Also, for all episodes, the next episode will be immediately unlocked after completing the previous episode. Gallery Appearance= Tickets.png|Appearance in the Facebook version Ticket mobile.png|Appearance in the mobile version |-| Tickets= Train Ticket.PNG|Train Ticket BoatTicket.PNG|Boat Ticket PlaneTicket.PNG|Plane Ticket Tickets icon.png|Tickets icon Tickets icon fb.png|Tickets icon (unlocking the new episode with 3 friends) Tickets Fairy3.png|A train ticket unlocked without help of friends Golden Ticket.png|Description of golden ticket ticket-pack.png |-| Free Tickets= OdusTicket-Free.PNG|A free ticket in Dreamworld TrainTicket-Free.PNG|Train Ticket - Free BoatTicket-Free.PNG|Boat Ticket - Free PlaneTicket-Free.PNG|Plane Ticket - Free |-| Transporters= Train (transporter).PNG|Train (transporter) Boat (transporter).PNG|Boat (transporter) Plane (transporter).PNG|Plane (transporter) Train.png|Train Boat.png|Boat Plane.png|Plane |-| Ticket Request= Ticketrequest.jpg|Ticket request (web - old 1) Unlocking the next episode on Facebook.png|(web - old 2) Ticket request mobile.PNG|Ticket request (Mobile old) help_others_mobile.png|Others' ticket request (Mobile v1.59 later) |-| Indirect unlock= Tooth Fairy got help you.PNG|Tooth Fairy (Mary) got help you toothfairyunlockedNew.png|Tooth Fairy (Mary) helped unlock an episode (new) |-| Ticket Request Countdown= mobile countdown offline.png|Ticket request on mobile, with new timer (offline) mobile countdown online.png|Ticket request on mobile, with new timer (online) Facebook countdown online.PNG|Ticket request on Facebook, with new timer |-| Ask Friends= Ask for help.PNG|Ask for help |-| Animation= Unlock more levels Animating.gif|Ticket request (animation) Ticket flashes.gif|When you cursor in tickets |-| Ticket removal on mobile= mobile-map.png|A screenshot taken during the time the revamped map is being rolled out. Here, the app is just reinstalled, and the effect will not apply until you restart it. Notice that the ticket icon is covered by a circus tent. mobile-map-superticket.png|The player once earned boosters instead of having to complete mystery quests at the last weeks where the ordinary mobile map is in effect. Trivia *'Tickets do not longer exist on HTML5 since July 2017, and on Flash altogether when was coming to an end. This timeframe applies during the last months where mobile/HTML5 still have the previous map layout, and the time where a major map revamp has been applied.' **Before the revamped map came out, you will instead receive a free booster upon completing the episode finale. The ticket area is covered by a circus tent. **After the revamped map came out, it was initially glitched such that players cannot progress to the next episode by any means upon completing the episode finale. This was known as the roadblock glitch, but it only applied for around 3 weeks or so. **Tickets no longer apply ever since the revamped map come out. * Previously, before the HTML5 map revamp, these were the alternative options to get to the next episode. ** Three mystery quests ** Using 3 gold bars for one ticket ** Wait for 72 hours * When you unlock the next episode by time, there may be a glitch where the time left for unlocking the next episode shows 0 hours, 0 minutes, and 0 seconds. *There are three types of picture on the tickets: boat , airplane , and train . The train is more common, while airplane is least, but it always appears at last street of per world. The train first appears at the end of Chocolate Mountains to Minty Meadow, the boat first appears at the end of Candy Factory to Lemonade Lake (on mobile Easter Bunny Hills to Bubblegum Bridge), and an airplane first appears at the end of Lemonade Lake to Chocolate Mountains. **Speaking of modes of transport, there are differences between the Facebook version and the mobile version such as the train appearing more on mobile devices than on Facebook. Furthermore, the train tends to replace the airplane on some of the episodes. *On Flash version, if the portal requires a ticket, the picture of friends helping you will be shown on the portal. If the help does not come from a friend (i.e. unlocked by time or playing on mobile with mystery quests), the icon of Mary will be shown instead. *Tickets no longer exist at World Twelve and all subsequent worlds. *If calculate the money for 62 tickets (for unlocking episodes 3-64), you will have to pay a total of 558 gold (for mobile, which has 60 tickets for unlocking episodes 4-63, 540 gold). Buying tickets for gold (for any episode) is strongly not recommended. **In an alternate way, if you don't have to pay gold, you will have to wait for a total of 4,464 hours, or 186 days (for mobile, 4,320 hours, or 180 days). *Before unlocking Lullaby Lake episode, you will see a ticket silhouette. However, after unlocking, you just see the free ticket. Category:Elements Category:Flash features